Blood romance
by struckinGrenMcRday
Summary: hope you like it ;o


Story "Bloody Romance"

"Today is great so far. Our schedule is funny today; it goes 8th, 7th, 4th, 3rd, 5th, lunch, and then 2nd, 1st then 6th! So fun!!" I yelled in the halls.

"Whoa! Bri slow down, relax, and are you high?"

"No, Bobbie you know I don't use. Am on a sugar high!"

"Okay, let's go to foods. Onwards!"

"Okay I'll follow you Boberto."

Bobbie slapped my in the arm.

"Ouch that hurt really bad Bobbie." I yelled at him.

"I was aiming for that!"

"Ooh, shut up, Bobbie."

* * *

"OMG! You guys, I had the weirdest dream ever last night!"

"What was it, Bri?"

"Well David, I can't tell you."

"Why not?!?!?!?!?!" David yelled askingly.

"Because you will soon find out, anybody have any money left on their card?"

* * *

"Ugh! I hate study hall, Alex. I don't have anything to do!?!?!!!!" I yelled.

"Wanna read my book?"

"Wow Alex you know how to cheer up a girl."

* * *

"Yes, second to last hour of the day!!" I yelled through the halls.

"You seem happy, but there's something wrong with your aura Bri, what is it?"

"Just a little bit pissed, I guess. Mouse, I think the world is a messed up place you know? Why do people do things? What drives them to do those things? Tell me why, Mouse, answer that question. Let those words hang on your shoulders!"

"What did you see Bri? You're scaring me."

"Later," I said over my shoulder. Walking into my own personal hell of hells. The worst thing ever. I'm treading on the devils watering ground for his evil.

* * *

"Okay, class what are we going to do today?"

"Um, Mr. Y, Can I read something in front of the class?"

"Of course what a wonderful idea Bri"

"Okay here it goes,

What is a bad Good-Bye?

Saying Good-Bye is hard enough, right?

What a Good-Bye is just saying I love you

and I would give my life for you.

Good-Bye everyone,

I love you

Bang!! The gunshot echoed down the empty halls like a cave in the dark.

"Everyone down, now!!!" said the man bursting through the door. We all fell. We heard screams from every direction. I saw Mr. Y, eyes lock on mine he mouthed no. I finally got the poem. 2O pairs of eyes watched me.

"I'm the one you're looking for" I said.

"Robbie give me that picture...... Oh My God it's her. You're coming with me."

* * *

"So we have a deal then? You can do anything to me but you have to let the school go."

"Yup, but I have a question? Why are you doing this?"

"It's for love and friendship, I don't have a place on this earth anymore, I severed my purpose to the goddess. This people, the people I've meet and the people who I haven't still have a purpose. I'm unhealthy to the people around me, I'm dirty. Unpurified. Black on white, blood on skin, I don't belong here anymore."

"Okay???? Lets' get this party started........ Attention all students and staff your free to go, we have what we came for, Boyz make them move." GJGROSDFOSDFGJOOD

"Your coming with me to see all your 'friends' go and their leaving you behind again, poor baby!:(" He grabbed me by the back of my neck and threw me to the ground and held his gun to my back of my head. I saw the horror on children's and adult's faces. I tried so hard to look my bravest, but when my friends came the dam of tears broke like a mother's water, fast and wet.

"Bri why, why are you doing this?"

"Well you will soon find out. If you don't keep walking I'll shoot her in the head."

All my friends looked at me in horror but didn't say a word. I mouthed 'I love you all.'

He grabbed me in the back of the neck and started to drag me to the nearest dark room, I hear Mouse scream, she sees what they're going to do to me. God I was she couldn't see the future, sometime. She sees my personal hell.

* * *

I was lying on the floor with just my shirt on. God what did I do to deserve this. I could the internal and external bruises starting. I saw the door open. Great how many are there, this is number twenty-five don't I get a break? Will I ever get to see my mom and dad again, do I get to see Jaden again. So many questions are going through my head I didn't see the knife until he put it against my throat.

"Now I heard you're very quiet, you're going to like this and you're going to enjoy it."

"I don't think so!" I spat in his face, and then kneed him in the balls. I got up fast, but not fast enough he was on his feet in under a minute. His hand was around my neck and a cold knife on my throat.

"Now that wasn't very nice." He spun me around and thrust his knife into my side. I screamed in bloody murder. "Now as I said before you not going to be quiet, and you're going to enjoy yourself!" He threw me down on to the floor and he was far behind me.

* * *

"Boss the cops are here what do we do???" Said Robbie.

"Well Robbie? We've done this to how other high schools? 38? I think were done. That's 38 different girls. What do you think, of course were still going to kill her still, but we had our fun, didn't we?"

"I guess you right."

"Wait you just going to kill me like just like that?" I said "What I don't get my last words?, this could be your best kill yet, I'm begging you please let my say something, please?" I actually dropped to my knees.

"Okay, but you only have a minute."

"Attention all, your little 'friend' has a thing to say to you all.

Bobbie, David, Riche, Nicklo, Nicky, you're the bestest of friends a girl can

ask for. You've been there for me thanks, thanks for all of my gf's

thanks for the wonder life! But Jaden I really want to talk to

you. I LOVE YOU, JADEN!!! I always have and

always will. I love you all, Good-bye."

"Oops that's all the time she has but this is what she told me when she came to me.

'It's for love and friendship, I don't have a place on this earth anymore, I severed my purpose to the goddess. This people, the people I've meet and the people who I haven't still have a purpose. I'm unhealthy to the people around me, I'm dirty. Unpurified. Black on white, blood on skin, I don't belong here anymore'

That's for everyone this generation treats the woman like there nothing, say good-bye to Bri."

* * *

"You think you're going to kill me?"

"Of course, why?"

"Because of this," I kneed him the nuts and he fell to the floor and I ran for the doors. I got thru the doors. Then he shot me. "You little son of a …..." I didn't hear him he shot me again in the other arm. I got up and ran for the woods. "Get back here you......." He shot again in the leg. I got up again ignoring the killer pain in my leg, I just got into the woods when he shot me again, of course my other leg, I was hobbling in the forest find a place to die. They were coming in after me. I started running back to the school. Jaden was running towards me about a good twenty feet ahead of the cops. "No Jaden, Run their going to kill you." I heard Jaden's thoughts he didn't care. "NO RUN!" I jumped in the line of fire; I took the shot and landed on Jaden.

"Jade...Jaden.....Jaden ar... are..you..... alright?" I asked

"I'm fine but......"

"Get............. down…now!!"

I stood bloody defending what I love, and what I care about.

"You guys are going to be sorry!!"I yelled

"Why is that?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??"

"Because I'm a four leaf!" I let out my weapon, unique, yes, deadly yes, useful to me, not so much. I dropped before my attackers did. I knew they're dead. The last thing I remember is Jaden's voice. That angel's voice broken because of me, what have I done?

* * *

I was almost healed when I woke up I've been in a coma for about six months. I saw all the people I loved in front of me, but no Jaden. Is he gone will I ever see him again? I was hyperventilating, oh My God, what have I done? That's when I saw him, Jaden stared at me he dropped the cups he was holding and ran over and kissed me so passionately the room might have caught on fire. I was happy and so was my friends and so was my lover, my Jaden.


End file.
